Ultimate Freeze
The power to freeze absolutely anything. Advanced variation of Freezing. Opposite to Ultimate Burning. Also Called * Absolute Freeze * Absolute Zero * Sub-Zero Manipulation * The Deep Freeze * Omni-Freeze Capabilities The user can freeze anything, from tangible targets, to intangible energy such as fire, or concepts such as time, even a person's mind. They can drop the temperature to absolute zero, which is impossible by natural means, causing quantum effects; due to freezing at such otherwise impossible levels, breakdowns at atomic levels and superconductivity occur. Cold Immunity provides no defense against this ability and thawing of ice is more difficult, if not impossible. Applications * Absolute Zero Inducement * Atmospheric Freezing * Freezing * Molecular Deceleration * Molecular Immobilization * Neurocognitive Deficit * Omnidirectional Ice Waves * Soul Sealing * Soul Trapping * Time Stopping * Unmeltable Ice Associations * Conceptual Ice Manipulation * Demonic Ice Manipulation * Elemental Manipulation * Ice Imprisonment * Ice Manipulation * Molecular Manipulation * Spiritual Ice Manipulation * Time Manipulation * Water Form Manipulation Limitations * Users of Temperature Immunity are immune. * Thawing may be difficult, if not impossible. This can be troublesome if the frozen object or concept is something large, such as time. Known Users Known Objects * Ice-9 (8-Bit Theater) * Demon's Extract (Akame Ga Kill!) * Tsumisumbri Mountains (Dragon Ball Z) * Casket of Ancient Winters (Marvel Comics) * Hie Hie no Mi (One Piece) * Jewel Ice Sheet (One Piece) * Cold Gun (DC Comics) * Crystal Heart (The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl) * Red Ice (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Gallery File:Immoth.jpg|Immoths (AD&D) generate a cold so intense that they freeze even concepts. File:Mahapadma.png|Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill!) using her Mahapadma to extend her ice abilities to freeze time and space. It's taxing nature allows her to do it only once a day. Rukia Kuchiki - Hakka no Togame.png|Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) using her Bankai, Hakka no Togame, which drops her bodily temperature to absolute zero, freezing everything within a great vicinity and causing them to crumble. File:Leviathan.png|Leviathan (Code:Breaker) burns away heat, and freezes the victim for eternity, to the point that even ability-resisting Rare Kinds are susceptible. File:Absolute_Freeze_Iced_Shell.png|Ur (Fairy Tail) used Iced Shell to transform her body and spirit into a virtually unmeltable block of ice to encase the victim for potentially eternity. File:Silver's_Ice_Powers.jpg|Silver's (Fairy Tail) Ice Demon Slayer Powers can freeze just about anything. File:Absolute_Zero.jpg|Tokiya (Flame of Recca) using his Absolute Zero to decrease water temperature to absolute zero, freezing anything he cuts. File:Kyurem_the_Ice_Dragon.png|Kyurem (Pokémon) possesses such powerful cold energy that it can freeze a large area with ice that cannot melt. File:Celebi's_Time_Travel_Side_Effects.png|When Pryce (Pokémon Adventures) forced Celebi to travel back in time, it adversely caused temperature dropping to absolute zero and the world completely freezing. File:Alice_Bandersnatch.png|Black Alice, also known as Bandersnatch (Project ARMS), is the Ice Queen who can freeze the world in absolute zero. File:Heavens_Chill_Attack.png|Akira's (Samurai Deeper Kyo) Heavens Chill Attack goes beyond absolute zero, freezing its victims at the subatomic level and trapping them in ice forever. File:Jadis_the_White_Witch.jpg|Jadis (The Chronicles of Narnia) magically freezing Narnia, leading to the Age of Winter that prevents time from flowing, causing Christmas to never arrive. File:Queen_of_Ice_H.png|Queen of Ice (Valkyrie Crusade) can freeze anything eternally. File:Icicle_H.png|Icicle (Valkyrie Crusade) is the angel of ice, and can freeze virtually anything, such as entire towns and could even effortlessly freeze the entire world solid. Esdeath.png|Esdeath's (Akame ga Kill) third trump card can generate a tremendous ice storm that will eventually freeze an entire continent to death. Marissa Electricidad.jpeg|Marissa Electricidad/Ice Princess (The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl) File:Ymir_(Earth-12131)_Marvel_Avengers_Alliance_002.jpg|Ymir (Marvel Comics) File:Aurora_in_throne_room.jpg|Aurora (Winx Club) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Water-based Abilities Category:Ice-Based Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Temperature Manipulations Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Common Powers